


Unfamiliar

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little hint of yuyeon and mimin, mostly sooshu, not really smut but could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua finds safety in a new habit, but is it really that good?*a part of my (G)I-dle shorts-fic
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 41





	1. Unfamiliarly soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of making this it’s own story. If you’ve already read this and don’t wanna read it again, you can skip this story.

Soojin never intended it to be more than a one-time-thing, but as Shuhua came crawling to her more and more often, it felt less and less necessary to say no.

The first time, it was Soojin's initiative.  
She walked around the halls of the band's apartment, boredly looking for something to do. She had already wiped off the kitchen table more than once and changed the position of the remote control every time she passed it, which had been countless of times in the last ten minutes.  
She had already bothered Miyeon, who was the only one home. Except for Shuhua, but last time Soojin checked, Shuhua was asleep on her bed. They'd been watching a drama, Shuhua resting her head on Soojin's chest as she slumbered off into a sweet dream. Miyeon were sitting on the couch, but had changed her location to her room when she got tired of Soojin's false whining about the younger girl "unwillingly", from her side, sleeping in her bed.  
As she passed her and Shuhua's bedroom door, she heard quiet sobs. It wasn't the first time Shuhua had hid away in their room to get her feelings out, and although Soojin hated herself for it, she often waited it out instead of helping Shuhua through it. If someone entered their room it would be Miyeon or Yuqi. Both of them staying there for a long time, before walking out with salted water spread across their shirts, hand in hand with their meaknae. They would always walk around looking for Soojin, as everyone knew no one could fully make Shuhua in a good mood except for her favorite unnie.  
This time Yuqi wasn't home and Miyeon was preoccupied. Soojin argued with herself about opening the door or not, but eventually decided to join her younger member.  
She saw Shuhua curled up in her unnie's bed, tugging on the mattress as light tears escaped her eyes. Her back was turned towards the door. It took everything Shuhua had to keep her sobs as quiet as she kept them. It was only when her love called her name that she let everything out.  
"Unnie" Shuhua whined for as long as her lungs let her.  
She turned toward Soojin with red, swollen eyes. Both her hands were shaking as the reached out for Soojin. The older girl sat down on the bed. Resting their heads agains the headboard, both the girls scooted closer to each other. Soojin's arm wrapped around Shuhua's body.  
"Unnie" Shuhua repeated, a slightly bit faster this time, but with just as much emotions.  
"What happened?" Soojin asked, not knowing what else to say. "You were fine two hours ago."  
Soojin had never been good at soothing, she never though herself to be a calming person. As Shuhua poured her emotions out at Soojin, in a way that Soojin could barely understand, she couldn't do much more than pat her back and try to listen as much as possible. God, where is Shuhua's personal translator when they need her. Probably somewhere arguing with Soyeon.  
The more Shuhua talks, the more hysterical she gets. Soojins presence doesn't make Shuhua calm anymore. She have to do something more.  
One moment she considered shouting for Miyeon, to hand over the mess to her instead. But that idea quickly left her head as she remembered something she'd seen in a movie. She considered it for a moment, thinking of how unusual it was. But the though made her heart beat a little faster, and she couldn't just abandon it now. Plus, what else could she do? It was at least worth a try. If she knew Shuhua right, she wouldn't complain.  
"Shuhua..." Soojin said and waited for the younger girl's eyes to meet her own. When they did, she placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Shuhua's confused eyes widened even more when Soojin's hands reached for the bottom of her own shirt. Both of their faces turned a slight shade of red as the older girl undressed.  
"Jinjin unnie?" Shuhua said.  
Her way of mouthing it said everything. Any other time Shuhua would squeal of happiness at the sight, as it had been something she'd wanted since the first time she laid eyes on Soojin. But now was not the right time, and Soojin had made it pretty clear that their feelings were one-sided. She felt almost ashamed as her hand reached out for Soojin's treasures, as she recalled the movements from situations she'd been in before, with other girls.  
"No" The older girl said and quickly grabbed her hand.  
The rejection only made Shuhua cry even more. She couldn't understand the moment they were in, she didn't know what to do or how to act. She wasn't even sure how to feel.  
Soojin dragged Shuhua's hand towards her, making Shuhua's entire body follow. When the younger sat as Soojin wanted her, sideways with both her legs placed over Soojin's right thigh, she kissed her forehead once again. Shuhua, thinking she understood, at lest a bit, placed her arms around Soojin's waist as she burried her head in the older girls neck.  
Wet tears ran down Soojins body. She prepared herself for the most vulnerable moment she'd been experiencing for a long time. She slowly dragged Shuhua's legs further away from her body, making Shuhua's head fall down her body. Shuhua felt the bump forming under her shin, and Soojin's heart beting loudly in her chest. Looking up, Shuhua met Soojin's gaze. The unnie smiled, saying "go ahead" with her eyes. Shuhua's puffy, teary eyes slid down Soojin's face, neck, chest and trailed down to the bump beneath her.  
Soojin felt Shuhua's mouth wrap around her. It was unfamiliarly soothing, while feeling like this was all she was ever meant to do. It was a strange feeling. It felt so unbelievably right, but still so new. It wasn't sexual, Soojin wouldn't let it be. It was just calming. Calming.  
Shuhua's eyes uncontrollably shut close. To her, it felt natural. She knew the feeling so well, but she couldn't place where she'd felt it before. Maybe her mother's chest when she still was a helpless baby. That's what she felt- helpless. She sucked on it a couple of times, before getting comfortable and pushed herself even closer to her beloved.  
"How does it feel?" Soojin asked, smiling down at the suddenly smaller person breathing slowly against her skin.  
She didn't need an answer. The arm wrapping around her said enough. Soojin took the other hand and placed it on her heart, as she'd heard that a beating heart from someone you loved was one of the most intimate feelings you could experience. Soojin's other hand was placed by Shuhua's side, rubbing her slightly.  
The maknae kept sucking, her head moving deeper into unnie's chest. Calmness filled her entire body, she'd never felt this calm. All the stress escaped with every breath. Soojin squeezed Shuhua's hand.  
They laid like that for hours, and even when Shuhua had fallen into a deep slumber, Soojin kept them in the same position. When Soojin's bud slid out of Shuhua's mouth, a feeling of loneliness struck Soojin. Shuhua's mouth was still formed perfectly in the form of Soojin. Sliding down on the bed, Soojin positioned them in a way that made it impossible for Soojin not to slide back into Shuhua. She didn't care if it was wrong, she felt needed, and that's all she ever wanted. With that thought, she too drifted off to sleep.

The second time, Shuhua was just longing for her unnie.  
Soojin laid on the bed, watching youtube on her phone. She'd been getting into ASMR recently, and loved watching the artist make soothing sounds with everyday objects. Suddenly, she heard the door open and someone entering the room.  
"Hi" Shuhua said happily.  
"Shuhua" Soojin answered, not at all surprised.  
"I was watching a drama with Yuqi and Soyeon-" Shuhua said as she made her way to the bed and laid down beside Soojin. "But they fell asleep on top of each other which made me feel lonely."  
Shuhua laid her head on Soojin's shoulder and placer her arm around the older girl.  
"I didn't ask for an explanation" Soojin said carelessly.  
"I missed my Jinjin" Shuhua said and snuggled closer.  
Soojin sighted but they both knew she loved this just as much as Shuhua, if not more.  
Shuhua's eyes shifted from Soojin's neck, down to her chest, where Shuhua's goal was set. It was a couple of weeks since it happened, and Shuhua hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Wanting to do it again. Soojin never allowed Shuhua to be that close, and she would probably never allow her to be even closer. With longing eyes, Shuhua stared at the slightly pointy part of Soojin's white t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, Shuhua could tell. Uncontrollably, Shuhua's hand slid down to the bottom of the shirt and started rising it up, slowly.  
"What are you doing?" Soojin said widely smiling, quickly pulling down her shirt again.  
"I want..." Shuhua's eyes went from Soojin's eyes, to her breast and back to her eyes.  
"No, no, no, no" Soojin said quickly.  
"No." she firmly said again and scooted away from Shuhua.  
"Why?" Shuhua whined and moved closer again.  
"I thought you liked it too. You let me stay that way all night long. You even woke me up before the alarm so I could suck before we had to get up."  
All that was true. Soojin loved it so much. She knew she would probably never be closer to Shuhua, cause she wouldn't let herself be.  
"It was a one-time-thing" Soojin said.  
"I just wanted to make you feel better."  
"I wasn't crying in the morning though..." Shuhua said.  
That was the truth. Soojin just wanted Shuhua that intimately one last time. She had told herself that it never could happen again. If anyone found out, it would be a disaster. And if Shuhua began thinking Soojin felt something more than just friendly love for her, it would be even more of a disaster. This thing would just turn into a big disaster.  
Shuhua's tugging at Soojin's shirt snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Shuhua" Soojin said, placing her hand on top of Shuhua's.  
Shuhua could swear she saw sadness in Soojin's eyes.  
"Please" they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.  
Deep eyes locked in the moment, until Soojin took away her hand, giving Shuhua the access she'd begged for.  
Together they lifted up the cover of the treasures and Shuhua's eyes widened at the sight. She didn't get a good look at them last time, since she was too busy crying about something she'd already forgotten. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. So soft.  
"You're-" Shuhua started.  
"Stop it" Soojin said firmly.  
"Don't make me regret it"  
Shuhua understood what she was saying and wrapped her mouth around the bump she never got to taste last time. As she lightly sucked, her eyes closed and the familiar calmness hit her again. Soojin felt the same calmness, and the same feeling of being needed that she loved so much the other time. Shuhua's head rested on Soojin's upper chest, while her moth sucked beneath it. Her body was pressed close to Soojin's side and one of her arms laid flat on her unnies heart. The beats were slower than last time, but just as loud. Both Soojin's hands focused on holding the phone above her head, but without admitting it to herself, she couldn't focus on anything else than her own helpless baby digging deeper and deeper into her heart with every suck.  
There they laid until Yuqi shouted for Soojin to make them dinner. Shuhua unwillingly let go, but not before sucking and squeezing extra deep.

The they-couldn't-even-count-anymore time, they got unwanted visitors.  
The weather outside was cold. Leaves flew here and there in circles, swirls, up and down, left and right.  
As usual, Shuhua had fallen asleep in Soojin's bed with her mouth on one of the tops. It had turned swollen throughout the night. Shuhua had woken up several times just to suck a little before drifting off back to sleep.  
The cover went up to Soojin's bellybutton, Shuhua's shoulders.  
This is what Soyeon saw as she entered the room to shout on them to get up. Before letting out a sound her eyes fixated on the scene in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to first a shocked look and then a wide grin. She turned towards Yuqi who was eating her morning cereals wrapped in a blanket. Yuqi's confused eyes grew even more confused as stood next to Soyeon in the door opening. She sighted deeply at the sight, she wasn't even that surprised.  
Soon enough all four girls stood watching the nurturing in the bed. All with different facial expressions. Miyeon was still a little too tired to understand anything, Minnie was just as shocked as Soyeon was when she first entered the room, but now Soyeon was just grinning, trying to hold in laughter. Yuqi was just annoyed. Maybe it was the tiredness talking, or god knows what, but she couldn't hold it in.  
"What the fuck!" Yuqi shouted in English with her loudest voice.  
Minnie hit her lightly on her shoulder, while the other two noticed how Soojin's eyes shot open.  
Soojin met the girls' glares and followed them to her own chest, which she quickly covered with her blanket.  
"Get out!" She shouted angrily.  
Her face had never been more red.  
With that, Shuhua's head shot up from under the cover. Soyeon couldn't hold in the laughter anymore when she saw the confused look on Shuhua's face.  
"OUT!" Soojin shouted again, louder this time.  
"You too!" She shouted at Shuhua who quickly got up, still having a bit of saliva on her chin.  
The five girls closed the door behind them and four of them looked at one with questioning looks.  
"Spill" said Minnie in English.  
"What?" Shuhua answered, faking a confused face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Please" said Yuqi, very annoyed.  
"We saw your mouth on her boob."  
Shuhua looked at all of them and sighted. Her face was red, but not close to how red Soojin's face probably was right now.  
"What was that?" Soyeon asked, still laughing.  
Shuhua sighted again.  
"We've been doing it for awhile," Shuhua said and looked down. "it's calming."  
"It?" Miyeon asked.  
"No" Shuhua said as she realized what it sounded like.  
"No, not that. She would never. I've been, just like, sucking on her chest." Shuhua stated shamefully.  
"So like," Minnie started, "like when you feed a baby?"  
"I guess" Shuhua said.  
The four girls shared looks between them, looks Shuhua couldn't interpret. The maknae's breathing turned heavy.  
"I swear it's nothing sexual." Shuhua added. "We just...she did it one time to calm me down from crying and now we just do it when we're worried, stressed or lonely...which is almost every night."  
They all stared at Shuhua, trying to understand what she just said.  
"Well," started Soyeon, now serious, "we can't tell you what to do or what not to do. Just, don't let this out to the fans or the management."  
"I just said it's nothing sexual!" Shuhua exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Soyeon said and put a hand on Shuhua's shoulder, "I know, we know. But...other people may find it hard to understand. Not everyone are comfortable enough around each other to suck on each others nipples."  
"Without it being sexual." Yuqi added.  
Shuhua was happy that they all understood, or at least tried to. It really meant a lot to her.  
"Now go tell mummy in there to get herself together-" Soyeon said and pointed at the door, "I want an omelette."

The there's-no-possible-way-of-knowing-unless-Shuhua-secretly-wrote-it-down-(which wouldn't surprise Soojin) time, the distraction was a real struggle.  
Soojin laid flat on the couch watching a drama, Yuqi was asleep on the other couch. Suddenly the door opened and four tired girls stormed in. They'd been shopping since before lunch, but Soojin hadn't been keeping track of the time. Hours ran out in the sand when her favorite show was involved.  
"Jinjin!" She heard a very familiar voice.  
Soojin didn't need more than that whining to prepare herself for the body that would soon pop down on top of her.  
"Hello" Miyeon said from the kitchen, she was placing down a heavy bag, probably filled with clothes.  
"Hi" Soojin said without focusing on the person she was talking to.  
"Where's Yuqi?" Soyeon asked, also from the kitchen, holding a bag of muffins.  
Soojin didn't get to answer before Yuqi's head popped up.  
"Soyeon unnie?" She said happily.  
"I got you something" Soyeon said while dangling the bag.  
Soojin hadn't paid attention to the situation at all, but suddenly Shuhua was laying flat on top of her. Shuhua's hand was playing with Soojin's baby hairs while intensively looking at her. She glanced down at her chest from time to time.  
"Go ahead" Soojin said, without looking away from the tv, and lifted her shirt.  
Shuhua smiled happily before attacking her favorite boob. Soojin was quick to cover herself as much as possible with a blanket.  
Shuhua's head was turned towards the tv, as she also enjoyed this drama. Her sucks where in a now very familiar rhythm and matched the loud beatings of Soojin's heart. Both of their breathing got heavy and they could now finally calm their nerves and feel loved.  
It was dangerous, Soojin thought. This situation. They both needed this to be calm, to find their way back down to earth. Without it they would both be lost.  
Soojin's hand made its way into Shuhua's hair, which she, to Soojin's surprised, recently had washed.  
"Uh" Yuqi scoffed. "Really guys?"  
Soojin was too into the show to notice, and Shuhua couldn't care less. That is until Yuqi decided to tease them.  
"Care if I join?" She said and walked towards the two with a wide grin on her face.  
"Mm!" Shuhua said angrily without letting go.  
She reached out her hand to stop Yuqi from getting closer and frowned her eyebrows. The sudden movements got Soojin's attention as her eyes suddenly moved across the room. She spotted the hand waiving in the air and led it down to her chest with her own.  
"Chill" Yuqi said in Chinese and continued, "I was just kidding."  
Yuqi turned around, now slightly annoyed by Shuhua's reaction. She wasn't jealous of Soojin or Shuhua, but she was jealous of the situation, but that was something she wouldn't admit to herself.  
"I would be dumb if I tried to get between you two, I'm not Miyeon unnie." Yuqi said and sat back down on the couch.  
"Hey!" Miyeon shouted from her room.  
"It's okay Yuqi," Soyeon said, "I can be your mama!"  
Soyeon smiled as she walked towards the couch while opening her jean jacket and popping out her chest.  
"Shut up..." Yuqi mumbled and let her thoughts drift off into the tv.  
"Ouch..." Soyeon said and placed a hand on her heart. "That hurt."  
"Come here then." Yuqi said annoyed while opening her arms.  
"Geez." Soyeon said and closed the jacket. "What's up with you?"  
Soyeon's wide smile turned into a frown as she too became annoyed. Yuqi's arms fell down and her eyes made a 180 degrees roll. They then found their way back to the tv.  
Soyeon left the room but not before mumbling an angry comment that Yuqi tried to ignore.  
"Can you at least do that quietly?" Yuqi said and rolled her eyes again.  
Neither Shuhua or Soojin had realized that the sucking made a soft smacking sound. None of them listened to her comment though, it only made Shuhua suck harder which intensified Soojin's head massage. After awhile Yuqi left the room as well, probably to sulk in a corner, or to make it up to Soyeon.  
Which left Soojin and Shuhua alone, like it should be, in Shuhua's opinion.  
"Hey Shu," Soojin said after some time, "you know that I love you, right?"  
Shuhua smiled into Soojin's chest, and gave her a soft kiss, although it was against "the rules".  
"Of course I do," Shuhua said, "and I love you too."  
Shuhua kissed her unnie's chest one more time before taking the slightly swollen bud into her mouth again.

Soojin never intended it to be more than a one-time-thing, but as both of them found themself weaken in each other's arms, with Shuhua's mouth around her, squeezing her tight and hard, while breathing calmly on her skin, nothing in Soojin's entire body wanted Shuhua to stop.


	2. Unfamiliarly filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin and Shuhua finds safety in a new habit, but is it really that good?

Since nursing Shuhua was a part of Soojin’s daily routine now, it didn’t even startle her when Shuhua attacked her right boob without a warning. She would even wake up by Shuhua knocking on her door, and then go right in for her chest. It was normal.

“Jin-ah...” Shuhua whine from the door.  
She still had her raspy, morning voice as she entered the older girl’s room.  
“Shuhua...” Soojin teased by using the same voice.  
She grinned at the younger girl who struggled to get Soojin’s shirt up. When she finally did, her mouth habitually wrapped around the bud, which she realised was bigger now than when their routine started.  
Soojin wasn’t even half awake yet, and she would surely not wake up more now that this was happening. She felt more and more peaceful the more Shuhua sucked on her. Filling her with more warmth every time her nibble squeezed inside Shuhua’s mouth. The younger girl had also started pressing her tongue towards the top between each pull. Her hands, alike a cat, started squeezing the skin around the top. Shuhua wishes to touch what she had her mouth on, but it was off-limit, Soojin had made clear.  
Both of their eyes were closed, warmth and safety filling their bodies. Both breathed deeply into their lungs, Soojin’s hand playing with Shuhua’s hair.  
The older girl felt her mind leaving the current moment, and imaginary pictures popped up in her head. That was until she felt pressure surrounding her chest. Feeling like if she’d gotten squeezed too hard, which sadly was something guys tended to do. But no one was squeezing her. She looked down at Shuhua who was completely in her own world, managing the bud in her mouth with ease. Both her hands had fallen down on Soojin’s covered stomach.  
Another strike pulled her even mor back to reality, and her own hand traveled down to figure out the cause. She instantly felt the pressure growing as soon as she reached the bump and sat up with the sound of an inhale escaping her mouth.  
Shuhua, who had noticed the hand and instantly moved away, looked at the girl. She sat up beside her and watched as the girl studied herself.  
“What happened?” Shuhua asked.  
“It kinda hurts...” Soojin said and squeezed it again.  
Another deep inhale filled her lungs as she instantly took away her hand.  
“Take the other one.” Soojin said.  
Shuhua looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, but then moved her body to the other side and watched as Soojin prepared her left part of her chest. She hovered down and squeezed into Soojin, while putting the smaller, less familiar, nipple in her mouth. Her sucks we’re still as rhythmic as before, dancing together with Soojin’s loud heartbeat.  
The younger girl closed her eyes again, while the older started down at herself, noticing the difference between the sizes. Had it always looked like that? Of course on of her boobs were bigger than the other, but she didn’t remember the difference being this noticeable.  
Her head shot down again, and she closed her eyes. But she was not able to stop thinking about her growth.

As time passes, the pressure would appear on her right breast every now and again, but it wasn’t unbearable. Soojin’s period was a couple of weeks late, which was normal for her, so she thought it just was the blood ghosting her. What worried her more was the now very significant difference between the sizes of her boobs. She’d stopped wearing v-neck shirts when one of their stylists noticed, and asked her about it.  
“Is it the time of the month?” She had asked, probably wanting to know because the costume Soojin would be using was white.  
“Uh... yeah.” Soojin has answered with redness covering her face.  
Her costume had ended up being changed to a black one the last minute, and from that point on she made sure to hide herself more.  
This day, they didn’t have a schedule, so Soojin was just doing her normal chores. Which included cleaning everyone’s dishes, although Miyeon and Shuhua were supposed to do it themselves.  
She suddenly felt the slight pain in her chest again. She would have ignored it if she didn’t feel it keep growing. Her wet hand reached down to the area, liquid covering her shirt as she did so. What she noticed though, was that the liquid didn’t just form shaped like a hand around her bud, a dark, grey circle started spreading on her grey, oversized shirt.  
“What the fuck...” Soojin said to herself.  
She looked around the room, making sure no one was there, before she lifted up her shirt, and squeezed her nipple. As she had imagined, a damp, white coloured liquid ran down her body. With furrowed eyebrows, Soojin’s face was locked on the scene. She didn’t even noticed when Shuhua came out from her room, quietly closing up to the girl.  
“Jinjin?” Shuhua said as she too studied the juice.  
Soojin was startled by Shuhua, and quickly pulled down her shirt. She covered her wet shirt with both hands, as her face reddened.  
“What was that?” Shuhua asked.  
Soojin thought about rushing out of the room and hide in the bathroom until it had dried, but she realised they were in this together.  
“I think...” Soojin started, “I think it was milk.”  
“Milk?” Shuhua asked surprised.  
Soojin stared at her for a couple of seconds, before taking her arm and pulling them both into Soojin’s room. She closed her door and sat down on her bed, before pulling her shirt over her head.  
This was the first time Shuhua had noticed the size difference. Size of course didn’t matter, and if one was bigger than the other that would just be normal. But her one boob looked like it was supposed to, round underneath and a bit more straight on top, the little nipple pointing forward. The other one was round all way around, looking almost swollen. And her red part was even redder than usual, and at least a size bigger than the other one.  
“Are you... lactating?” Shuhua answered without taking her eyes of the mystery.  
“I don’t know.” Soojin answered. “Find out.”  
Soojin tried to say it as non-sexual as possible, but those words in this context just sounded completely wrong. Shuhua didn’t mind though. She quickly sat down in front of the other girl and leaned in toward the boob. Her mouth wrapped around the nipple, and she instantly felt the left-overs of the earlier fall. It didn’t taste like anything, it was just something warm covering her tongue. She sucked carefully once, and her mouth filled with the liquid. Both of the girls were surprised by the amount, and Soojin unwillingly moaned as the pressure started leaving her.  
Her face turned red as Shuhua looked up at her, still not having swallowed. The younger girl was unsure if she was supposed to, but with lack of other choices swallowed anyways. It was more watery than cow milk, but a lot warmer. It easily flowed down her throat. She pulled away from the nipple and met with a curious look on Soojin’s face.  
“I think it is.” Shuhua said after awhile.  
Soojin breathed deeply as she tried to imagine what was happening. Her mind wasn’t able to wrap around it, and she noticed Shuhua feeling the same.  
But her curiosity got to her, she just had to ask.  
“How...was it?” Soojin asked.  
Her voice was weak as she covered herself with her shirt, not looking at the girl.  
“It was like water. But smoother. Like honey. Imagine the consistency of water but the feeling of honey.” Shuhua said honest.  
“Did you like it?” Soojin asked ashamed.  
Shuhua had to think for a couple of seconds, before she could answer.  
“I think so.” She said.  
Soojin scooted back on the bed, resting her back against the wall. She lowered her shirt again, signalling for Shuhua to come closer. The younger girl did as told. She placed herself across Soojin, leaning her side against Soojin’s front. When they both felt comfortable in the all-too-familiar position, Shuhua looked up at Soojin who smiled down at her. It was Shuhua’s cue to put it inside her mouth again, like she’d done so many times before. Only this time, her mouth filled with the liquid each time she sucked. Getting into a new rhythm, which allowed her to swallow between each pull, she felt her breath getting slower. Same happened to Soojin. With each squeeze, more of the pressure that had been filling up for the past weeks, left her body. Her hands wrapped tightly around the smaller girl. Soon Shuhua’s hand was squeezing her on her bump, in order to get more liquid into her mouth. Soojin would normally take her hand away, but now it felt so good as it made the pain disappear quicker. She she let Shuhua continue. In the end, Shuhua gave away a whine as she realised the milk was gone. No matter how hard she sucked, none came out. Like it had happened before, she knew to let go of the boob. It was now filled with both Shuhua’s saliva and it’s own juice, which also covered Shuhua’s lips and chin.  
Soojin looked at her, wiping away the wetness with the shirt she’d kept in her hands. Then doing the same to herself. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, but none of them understood what was truly happening. While still feeling Soojin’s taste in her mouth, Shuhua smiled at the girl, who smiled back. Soojin could not refrain from pulling the cute, little baby girl into her arm, hugging her tightly. Shuhua murmured against the older girl’s still naked shoulder. They stayed like that until they heard noises from Miyeon’s room, showing she finally had woken up.

The pressure kept appearing every morning, and they had made a new routine of Shuhua getting into her room early. Sometimes Soojin even woke up in the middle of the night because of the pain, which led to her waking Shuhua up, and feeding her a late-night-meal.  
They both knew it was unnatural. Which had led to them trying to stop, but they couldn’t. It didn’t just cause Soojin physical pain, both of them felt worse mentally. They didn’t get the same closeness without doing it. It was like a drug. They had to do it in order to keep going. Soojin had been searching it up the same day it appeared, and she didn’t find anything too bad happening if they were to continue. But it did come with some negative consequences. Soojin lost more of her energy and could focus less on her dancing, and Shuhua was too full to eat breakfast, which led to her eating small meals, and not getting all the food she actually needed.

“You barely eat breakfast anymore.” Yuqi states one day as all six of them had met up for the first meal of the day. “You love food.”  
Five of the girls had been stuffing all kinds of foods into their mouths, while the last one only had eaten one egg, before moving her plate away from her.  
“I’m just not hungry.” Shuhua explained.  
She wasn’t lying.  
Shuhua and Soojin locked eyes quickly before the older girl looked away. Her second plate of food was almost finished.  
“It’s okay. Soojin unnie feeds her.” Soyeon joked.  
It only caused Soojin to choke on her ham.  
“No, but really. It’s like the two of you have swapped diets.” Soyeon said smilingly.  
“Are you pregnant Soojin-ah?” Minnie joked which caused some of the girls to chuckle.  
Minnie chuckled the hardest herself.  
Soojin rolled her eyes.  
“I wouldn’t be so surprised though.” Yuqi said seriously.  
“What?” Shuhua let out which caused everyone to laugh, except for Soojin who was glowing red.  
“Hear me out. She’s eating more, is like super tired and...” Yuqi pauses herself before continuing. “They’re bigger.”  
Yuqi referred to the bumps hidden in Soojin’s newly bought, bigger bra.  
“You could easily be seeing a guy without us knowing.” Yuqi states finally.  
The girls all looked at Soojin who wished she could disappear right there.  
“She’s not seeing anyone!” Shuhua said. “Stop looking at her, she’s embarrassed.”  
No one was surprised by the way Shuhua handled the situation, it was normal for all of them. But it made them look down into their plates, and quietness filled the room, until Soyeon opened her mouth.  
“I’m gonna ask this as your friend, cause we’re friends first,” Soyeon started, “is there any way you could be pregnant?”  
All eyes placed on Soojin again, who quickly shook her head.  
“No.” Soojin said. “I haven’t been with anyone since Hui.”  
They all believed her. Why wouldn’t they?  
They were all satisfied with it just being Yuqi’s wired speculations.

The next morning, Soojin woke up to Shuhua entering her room like normal.  
“Morning.” She said tiredly while lifting her shirt up.  
Shuhua was too tired to answer and instead scooted in under the covers next to Soojin. She placed her head on Soojin’s shoulder and reached down for the swollen, bolting boob. The nipple slipped into her mouth and she instantly felt the juices covering her mouth. Soojin sighted with pleasure. Her eyes stayed shut for a moment, until she opened them and looked down at the girl.  
“This needs to stop.” Soojin said after some time.  
Shuhua immediately agreed with a hum. From what happened yesterday, this could not continue.  
“Let’s start ending it tomorrow.” Soojin said as Shuhua sucked.  
The pleasure filled both girls, literally on Shuhua’s part. Her tongue moved around the nipple as the sauce came out, running down her canal and some drops spilling out at the corner of her mouth. Soojin breaths turned more and more heavy as her chest lightened more and more. Having Shuhua on her chest was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she had a hard time imagining it ending. But it was for the best. But not today. Today, the younger girl would pull out her pain, letting it fill up her empty belly. Maybe touch her where Soojin wanted to be touched, but never would admit to wanting to. And Soojin would feel needed, as Shuhua felt helpless listening to her mummy’s heartbeat. Not mummy, not mummy. Shuhua kept telling herself to stop thinking of the older girl like that, but her mind completely failed her.


	3. Unfamiliarly unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin and Shuhua finds safety in a new habit, but is it really that good?

Everyone knew Soojin and Shuhua's schedule by now. Since they'd all walk in on them, Miyeon had noticed how the Shuhua sneaked into Soojin's room every morning. They would come out up to one hour later, both a bit zoned out.  
She'd started going over to the other girls every morning, instead of waiting for the other two to join her for breakfast, which Shuhua barely ate for the record.  
While spending a normal saturday morning in Minnie's room, since both Soyeon and Yuqi were sleeping as a result of staying up until early in the morning in order to finish their work, thoughts in her mind traveled wildly. She wondered what it felt like doing what Shuhua did. But she couldn’t even imagine. She felt ashamed for thinking about it, but she was too curious not to.  
Her head was resting on Minnie’s shoulder, and she couldn’t help looking down at the other girl’s chest. Minnie wasn’t wearing a bra, which Miyeon could see quite clearly. What if-  
“Miyeon unnie?” Minnie asked and chuckled at the older girl. “Why are you staring at my boobs?”  
Miyeon was caught of guard, she had barely even noticed she was doing it.  
“You’re thinking about Soojin and Shuhua, right?” Minnie asked.  
“Um,” Miyeon started, “no...”  
“Yes you are.” Minnie said.  
Miyeon was now sitting up, facing the girl.  
“You realise it’s wired, right?” Minnie asked.  
Miyeon’s face has already turned pretty red, and that only increased with the sentence Minnie spoke.  
“But I’m up for it.” Minnie said.  
Miyeon looked at her, as both of the girls’ eyes opened widely. They gave each other unreadable glances, before Minnie started lifting up her shirt.  
“Okay,” she said and took a deep breath, “don’t look, and try to just, get it in at once.”  
Miyeon listened to Minnie’s rules, and then leaned in. She tried to look, but it was impossible. When she knew Minnie couldn’t see her eyes anymore, she opened her eyes, to look at her breasts for a millisecond. Then the tip touched her lip, and she let it into her mouth. It was a weird feeling for both girls. None of them enjoyed it especially much. Miyeon tried to such once, but couldn’t really go through with it and instead let it slip out and shoved her head away as quickly as possible.  
Both girls looked down at the mattress in embarrassment, until Minnie started laughing. Miyeon soon followed her.  
“I did not like that.” Miyeon said between laughs.  
Miyeon agreed by laughing harder.  
When both their faces were completely red, and their abs started hurting, they quieted down.  
“Do you want to try as well?” Miyeon asked and offered her own bud.  
Minnie quickly rejected it.  
“No, I’m good.” they started laughing again because of the firmness of Minnie’s voice.

Yuqi had also noticed the two girls early-morning meeting. All the girls had a sleepover at the other girls’ place when she saw them sneaking away into Soojin’s room. Another time she’d been sleeping in Shuhua’s bed. Minnie was home in Thailand at the time, and Soyeon was working until late. Yuqi hated sleeping alone, so she and her Chinese-speaking friend decided to have a sleepover. Shuhua had sneaked away early in the morning, Yuqi following her out of curiosity when she didn’t get back after twenty minutes. She opened Soojin’s bedroom door quietly and saw the scene in front of her. Soojin was laying in bed, halfway asleep, while Shuhua laid across her with a nipple in her mouth. Yuqi quickly closed the door and left the apartment. She didn’t know why, but she felt irritated.  
Soyeon realised Yuqi’s negative feelings as soon as Yuqi walked in. Yuqi’s steps were loud and heavy, and her face was a bit blushed. She didn’t even say “hello” or “good morning” to her unnie.  
The younger girl stomped away and shut close the door behind her. Soyeon decided to investigate.  
“Yuqi?” She asked and knocked on the door.  
When she didn’t get an answer, she decided to enter anyways. She walked into Yuqi pacing angrily around her room, still in her pyjamas.  
“Yuqi-ah?” Soyeon tried again.  
Yuqi now looked up at her. Her eyes twitched for a moment, until she opened her mouth.  
“I walked in on Shuhua and Soojin.” Yuqi said. “Again.”  
An uncontrolled smile spread across Soyeon’s face. Blood started rushing up to Yuqi’s head as laugher filled the room.  
“Stop laughing!” Yuqi complained.  
“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Soyeon said without stopping the noises escaping her mouth.  
“They’re gross and weird.” Yuqi stated and scoffed thinking of them.  
“They’re weird, yes.” Soyeon said. “But haven’t we always known that?”  
Soyeon’s laughs ended, to Yuqi’s pleasure.  
“You’re just jealous.” Soyeon said.  
“I’m not jealous!” Yuqi said.  
Soyeon thought she looked exactly like a five-year-old while defending herself.  
“You so are.” Soyeon said. “But I mean, who wouldn’t want a piece of Soojin in their mouth.”  
Soyeon laughed at her own well chosen words, and even more when Yuqi’s redness multiplied.  
“I’m not jealous of them!” Yuqi shouted.  
Soyeon was too into her laughter to realise.  
“I’m just curious...” Yuqi said quietly.  
That, Soyeon did not miss.  
“I’ve already offered myself, but you didn’t want me then.” Soyeon said and smirked.  
“I didn’t think you were serous.” Yuqi said.  
Soyeon wasn’t serious back then. It was a joke. But now, she too had begun wondering what was so amazing about having someone suck on your nipple. What had made Soojin and Shuhua starting to crave it so much?  
“Well, now I am.” Soyeon said.  
She sat down on the bed, and pulled off her shirt completely.  
“Let me be your mama.” Soyeon joked.  
Yuqi was stunned by all the confidence that fit in the little girl’s body. Her stage confidence was no joke, but her off stage amount was almost as high. She didn’t even seem to care too much when Yuqi studied her parts. That was until she got impatient.  
“Come on, my body’s craving you.” Soyeon joked again.  
Or did she?  
Yuqi walked towards her, and sat down besides her. They locked eyes for a moment which made Soyeon smirk and let her tongue out. Yuqi looked down at her lips. Why did they look so appealing? Especially when they were moving. Wait, moving... oh shit Soyeon was saying something.  
Yuqi trailed her eyes up to Soyeon’s eyes again, meeting her teasing gaze.  
“I said,” Soyeon started with a low-pitched voice, “are you gonna be my baby or my lover? I’m open for either.”  
Yuqi rolled her eyes. She decided to head down to her boobs, the appealing thought of kissing Soyeon had now completely disappeared.  
Her head stopped just by the end of the bud. The situation started hitting her. What was actually happening right now was not an innocent mother-daughter connection. This was seen as foreplay. She was about to do foreplay with Soyeon unnie. What the-  
Her thoughts got interrupted as Soyeon presses her head forward, and her mouth wrapped around the redness. It felt hard and warm in Yuqi’s mouth, but she didn’t hate it.  
Unsure what to do next, she started sucking. The first suck was a bit too hard, as Soyeon mouthed “ouch” too breathily not to be heard. The second suck was better, but Yuqi didn’t realise why Shuhua liked this so much. Sure, it was calming. It was a familiar feeling, but still very unfamiliar.  
Soyeon wondered if this was what Soojin felt, or if there was supposed to be something more. She felt like something was missing.  
Yuqi pulled away after the fifth suck, and they looked at each other equally unamused.  
“Yeah, I still don’t get it.” Yuqi stated after some time.  
“Me either.” Soyeon said.  
They stared at each other for a couple moments more, until Soyeon put on her shirt again.  
“Do you want to join me in the living room?” Soyeon asked.  
She’d heard the drama she was watching still streaming, and was instantly reminded of it. Both of them left the room, with the same mindset of never revealing what just happened to anyone.

It had been a month since Soojin and Shuhua had decided to stop. And, spoiler alert, they hadn’t stopped. They tried that one morning, but the pain got to Soojin and there was only one way of releasing it.  
So here they were again, a few months into it.  
Soojin was preparing herself, as they’d realised that the liquid only came out after some affection on the breast. Shuhua waited patiently, staring at Soojin’s hand. Then she saw her breakfast leaking out and quickly got to her right place. Her mouth closed around the boob, before she could position herself comfortably. She’d already been patient all night long, she just wanted to feel filled as soon as possible.  
Shuhua then moved to her favourite position, she laid like a baby across Soojin’s lap, and rested her head on Soojin’s arm, which was placed on a pillow beside Soojin. The older girl’s other hand played with her phone.  
Shuhua had liked it more when there was no liquid in the beginning, but now she’d grown to love the taste and feeling of it. And she loved how it made her feel as well. She’d never eaten anything as energising before.  
Soojin liked it more when there was no milk, because then she didn’t feel the pressure constantly building up throughout the day. But the pleasure when she finally could release it was better than anything she’d felt before. Well, almost anything.  
Shuhua sucked the first time after putting herself right, and let both her hands place on the chest. One squeezing the boob she was eating from, and the other one on Soojin’s heart. The shorter girl’s eyes instantly closed as the juice filled her mouth, smearing across her like a duvet before smoothly running down her throat.  
She squeezed the nipple between her tongue and the top of her mouth several times before she moved on to the next one. Soojin’s left boob had started filling up as well. It made the older girl somewhat relieved, as her breasts were roughly the same size again. But every time she stared into the mirror it reminded her of how she should go see a doctor. And how she couldn’t explain it to her manager.  
“Uhm so there’s milk coming from my boobs. Oh, you’re wondering how? Well, Shuhua comes in every morning, sucks on my nipples, and then we eat breakfast with the members. We’re just friends though.” No, that wouldn’t work. And they weren’t “just friends”. Soojin didn’t want to face it at first, but she was in love with the little girl laying on her chest every morning. But she had decided to never admit it to anyone but herself. It just, would not turn out good otherwise.  
Shuhua filled her mouth again with the liquid, the consistency being slightly different from the other nipple, as this one had just started producing a few days ago. Shuhua didn’t even have to eat breakfast anymore, Soojin prepared her for the day entirely on her own.  
When there was no more milk to get, Shuhua kissed Soojin right above the nipple before getting out of the older girls lap.  
None of them knew what to say after a session. Usually, quiet “thank you”s were exchanged between the girls.  
Soojin used her finger to wipe away the drop in the corner of Shuhua’s mouth, allowing her to lick it before drying off the saliva on the bed.  
“Are you hungry?” Shuhua asked.  
It wasn’t really a question asking if Soojin needed food, she was asking if Soojin wanted to follow her out to the kitchen. To with Soojin answered;  
“Starving.” Yes.


	4. Unfamiliarly new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin and Shuhua finds safety in a new habit, but is it really that good?

Soojin and Shuhua had stopped doing it regularly a while back, as Soojin’s worrying got to her. She was also less energised than normal, which really tore on her dancing. The other members realised as well, and she had to fight Soyeon to keep the role as main dancer.   
But sometimes, Shuhua still sneaked into her bedroom. Usually in the nights, as it was Shuhua’s most vulnerable hours.  
She got into Soojin’s bed and squeezed tightly to the side of the girl. Soojin was halfway asleep, but her reflexes told her to lift up her shirt.  
Her chest was slowly returning to her normal size, but they were still giving our small portions of milk. It would only last for about three minutes, and Shuhua had to suck really hard to get it out. But they didn’t hurt on a daily basis anymore, which was the best part of it all.  
Shuhua’s mouth wrapped around it, as she started sucking harshly. Her eyes closed, and she snuggled closer next to Soojin. She could hear the older girl’s heart beat slowly, as she moved her tongue around.  
After what only felt like seconds to Shuhua, she had to switch boob. Soojin woke up completely when she felt the girl sliding over her.  
She leaned in and placed a kiss on the top of Shuhua’s head, as Shuhua wrapped her mouth around the other bud.  
She groaned once the liquid disappeared in only two minutes, and pouted her lips.  
“It’s for the best Shushu.” Soojin said and petted her head.

Weeks went by, and when Shuhua one day climbed into the elder’s bed, there was nothing left for her to eat. She desperately sucked harder than she’d ever done before, but it made Soojin pull away from her.  
“I don’t think there will come any.” Soojin said and smiled at her weakly.  
The corners of Shuhua’s lips pointed down drastically as she got out of the bed, before kissing the buds goodbye for the last time. She couldn’t imagine not being that close to Soojin anymore, not having her juices for breakfast, not hearing her heartbeat against her ear. But she didn’t want Soojin to suffer through the pain every day, so it was for the best.

Even more weeks went by, and Shuhua had completely stopped visiting Soojin. That was until one night, when Shuhua was visibly upset. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her breath was shaking.  
“Unnie...”  
Soojin was surprised by the figure laying down next to her, snuggling close to her side. Shuhua raised the other girl’s shirt, which made Soojin more surprised. That hadn’t happened for a month now.   
Flushed, Soojin helped her. She was supposed to stop Shuhua, but she couldn’t. Not when the younger girl was in this state. She expected to feel Shuhua on her nipple, and was confused when Shuhua instead laid down between both boobs, sobbing into one of them.  
“What happened Shushu?” Soojin asked as she tried to calm the girl.  
The closeness the both of them felt right now was unfamiliar but in a new way. It made Shuhua calm, and it made Soojin feel needed. The older girl petted Shuhua on her head, said girl opened her mouth.  
“I know the... thing is over,” Shuhua started,” But I still want to continue in some way..."  
“I’d like that.” Soojin said quickly.  
“Oh, good.”  
Shuhua was surprised by the fast answer but she snuggled closer anyways.  
“You know I like you right?” Soojin asked with a shaky voice.  
Shuhua muttered happily as a reply.  
“As in more than a friend?” Soojin wanted to make herself understood.  
Shuhua’s smile grew wider as she looked up at the girl, and then kissed her neck.  
“I know.” Shuhua said into the skin.  
It sent shivers down Soojin’s body, but she didn’t dare to move. She wanted to stay just like this, for as long as the love of her life would let her.

Even though both girls moved on from the sucking, Shuhua taking a while longer, they’d found a new way to sooth each other. A way that won’t make Soojin hurt, but that’s still comforts them more than anything.   
It doesn’t take long before Shuhua switch bed to Soojin’s completely, but she still makes each move at the cue of older one, Soojin telling Shuhua when she was ready. The kisses would come closer and closer to the girl’s mouth, but she hadn’t reached her destination just yet. But she could wait a lifetime for that girl.


End file.
